La dama ciega y el caballero del Ratón (Fanzine)
by eljefe2000
Summary: Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño, Retazos de un sueño... Que parecen recuerdos lejanos, quisiera unirlos todos, para estar... De nuevo junto a ti...


Nunnally caminaba por aquel parque de diversiones, se había separado del resto en una de las atracciones y ahora, perdida, y siendo incapaz de ver, no lograba ubicarse, aunque se guiaba por el ruido de la gente.

—Espera… —Nunnally no sabía por qué aquella voz le parecía familiar, pero decidió esperar al dueño— debes estar perdida, soy Mickey —Nunnally se limitó a sonreír, no sabía que conocería a Mickey Mouse.

Nunnally platicaba alegremente con el ratón, cada pregunta que ella hacia, él la respondía con evidente alegría.

—Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo —Mickey parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, debido al tono de voz.

— ¿Que tanto? —Nunnally sintió una repentina curiosidad, le parecía que debía preguntar, como si fuera algo que debería saber.

—En realidad… hace dos años, y vaya que fueron dos años interesantes —Mickey sonaba melancólico y alegre, Nunnally no lo comprendía —él era un joven de lo más extraordinario —sonrió ante la repentina alegría del ratón, debía haber sido una gran persona.

—Cuéntame sobre él —Nunnally sentía curiosidad por aquel chico que Mickey tenía en tal estima.

—Oh vaya, ¿Por dónde empiezo? —Mickey parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de describir a aquel chico —era esa clase de persona que no se rinde ante nada, siempre anteponiendo a sus amigos —Mickey no notaba que Nunnally se veía algo distraída, como si al escuchar esas palabras, una luz se despertara en su interior.

—Puede ser algo distraído a veces, impulsivo y extrovertido —Nunnally río con algo de melancolía, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que conocía al chico. ¿Cómo podía saber ella todo eso sobre él?—. Es como un niño en ocasiones, pero… sabes que puedes confiarle tu vida, da igual si pierdes el corazón o eres secuestrada, él irá a buscarte, porque eso haría por sus amigos… —posando su mano en su pecho, trataba de calmar aquel dolor que sentía al decir aquellas palabras.

— ¿R-recuerdas su nombre…? —Mickey estaba impresionado, había descrito al elegido de la llave espada como si lo conociera de siempre, ¿Era posible que ella fuera…? no era posible, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si lo era?

—Su nombre, era… —Nunnally iba a decir el nombre de aquel chico que tanto sentia que debia ver, que debía conocerlo, pero sin saber el por qué.

— ¡Sora! —Mickey estaba impresionado por ver al chico caminar junto a Donald y Goofy en su dirección.

—Su majestad, que sorpresa verlo por aquí —el elegido de la llave espada se veía igual que la última vez que el rey lo había visto, pero Nunnally sentía una extraña emoción dentro de ella al escuchar su voz.

Nunnally escuchaba la plática que ese familiar personaje tenía con el rey, aunque no la entendía realmente, simplemente quería que aquel sonido que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago no se esfumara.

— ¿Sora? —Nunnally se levantó de su asiento mientras pronunciaba el nombre del muchacho, mientras èl parecía impresionado con la chica; no parecía asombrarse de que ella supiera su nombre, sino de algo más

—Nunnally —Sora posó su mano en su pecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras, él también sentía la conexión, aquella que iba aumentando hasta terminar por debilitar la que le unía a Kairi, o al menos eso sentía el héroe de la llave espada.

— ¿Le conoces? —Donald parecía confundido con la situación, aunque no significaba que no estuviera interesado en el tema tanto como el rey.

Sora movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si pudiera intuir algo que antes no sabía y fuera tan natural... como respirar.

—Fue en un sueño, un mundo dormido —Sora sonreía de una forma algo enigmática, como si en cualquier momento pudiera reír o romper a llorar.

—Oh vaya, pero ahora, está despierto, ¿Cómo sería eso posible? —Mickey estaba tan confundido como el resto.

—Creo que yo sí lo entiendo —Nunnally sonrió ante las palabras del elegido, tal vez no era una idea tan loca—. Esto es un sueño, por eso estoy en un lugar tan imposible como el castillo Disney, y sostener una plática con Mickey Mouse parece lo más natural del mundo —Nunnally sonreía a donde podía escuchar las voces de Sora y el resto.

—Y yo no podría estar aquí realmente… —Sora parecía reflexionar acerca del tema,como si le pareciera lo más lógico del mundo.

Por un momento se quedaron callados todos, como si trataran de digerir todo, aunque el trío Disney estaba muy confundido.

—Entonces… ¿Estas entendiendo algo? —Donald estaba bastante confundido mientras veía a Goofy que parecía pensativo.

Goofy pareció dar con la respuesta por su repentino semblante animado.

—Ahí va, lo que quieren decir es que esto es un sueño —Goofy vio por un momento a Donald y Mickey que parecían aún confundidos—. Sora no podría estar aquí, porque abuso del poder del despertar cuando trajo a Kairi con él —Donald y Mickey parecieron recordar de golpe aquello, como si lo hubieran olvidado por un momento—. Nunnally dijo que el castillo es un lugar improbable, lo que significa que ella no tiene idea de la existencia del resto de mundos, ¿Como podría estar aquí si no en un sueño? —Donald y Mickey al fin vieron al par de chicos que parecían estar en una plática amena en su esfera de ignorancia donde sólo eran ellos dos.

—¿Significa que no existimos? —Donald se veía triste, lo más probable era que ni siquiera fuera quien creía que era.

—A lo mejor también estamos soñando y sólo se han enlazado los sueños —Goofy se rió tras eso, le parecía divertida la situación.

Mickey se limitó a sonreír mientras decidía dejar solos a ambos chicos.

—Lelouch parece una persona agradable —Sora platicaba con Nunnally en una banca cerca de un tiovivo que a Sora le parecía extrañamente familiar.

—De donde yo vengo… pocos comparten ese pensamiento —Nunnally no sonaba muy animada, algo que a Sora le pareció poner mal.

—Yo creo que es como mi amigo Riku —Nunnally se sorprendió por el comentario del elegido, el hablaba de Riku como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué salía ahora esto?—. Él perdió el rumbo, tomó decisiones incorrectas... por razones correctas —Nunnally prestaba atención a las palabras del elegido que comparaba las acciones de Riku en la oscuridad con la dictadura de Lelouch—, pero tú y yo… los guiamos de vuelta a la luz, donde pertenecen —Nunnally sonreía sonrojada a Sora, mientras ambos soltaron algunas lágrimas—. Algunas personas pasan tanto tiempo buscando sombras y olvidan la luz que las proyecta —Nunnally sonrió, era como si con Sora cerca no importara nada, como si la realidad y la fantasía se perdieran, uniéndose en una sola.

—Sora… —Nunnally llamó la atención del elegido, parecía angustiada—, ¿te recordaré… cuando este sueño termine? —ninguno parecía tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, como si ambos supieran la terrible respuesta.

—Creo… que no importa en realidad —Sora parecía distante, como si pensara en alguna cosa en específico—. No importa dónde estemos —Sora tomó la mano de izquierda de Nunnally que se sonrojó al sentir aquel suave contacto— todos los mundos comparten un cielo… un cielo, un destino —Nunnally sintió eso como un rayo de esperanza en su corazón.

—¿Me lo prometes Sora? —Nunnally sonrió mientras le preguntaba aquello al elegido que sólo atino a reír con algunas lágrimas.

—Te lo prometo… Nunna-chan —Nunnally sonrió al escuchar al elegido, realmente era un buen sueño, con Sora sentía paz.

Nunnally quería decir algo más, pero sintió repentinamente los labios del chico sobre los suyos, mientras ella devolvía el beso, todo dejaba de importar a su alrededor, hasta que al fin… despertó.

Nunnally estaba aburrida de todo lo que le daban a firmar, la chica estaba sola en su jardín personal esperando como siempre, por una promesa... una promesa que veía lejana, de un chico que conoció en un sueño.

—Alguien vino a verla —Nunnally reconoció la voz de Zero en su espalda, aunque ella ya no quería ver a nadie ese dia—. Dijo que era un amigo suyo —Nunnally no entendía que amigo podría ser, no parecía que Zero lo conociera.

—Que pase —Nunnally se limitó a decir aquello, mientras seguía observando las flores.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notaba al chico que había entrado a la habitación, vestido con una extraña capucha negra.

—Tu debes ser aquel amigo que vino a verme —Nunnally sentía que conocía a aquel encapuchado, pero no podía verle el rostro.

—Mi nombre es Sora, elegido de la llave espada, miembro de los custodios de la luz, y hoy vine a darle mis servicios a usted mi señora —Sora se quitó la capucha mientra enterraba en el suelo su llave y se ponía de rodillas ante la sorpresa de Nunnally, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando— Te extrañe Nunna-chan —ante esto, Nunnally sólo pudo sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos corrió al encuentro, del chico que conoció… en un sueño.


End file.
